The Codex
by SonicMegaMan Rebooted
Summary: The codex for the Rebooted verse, giving backstory, worldbuilding, and technical information for the setting.
1. A Brief History

_Excerpts from the Codex Of The Masses, originally by Professor Gerald I. Kintobor and Professor Byron Cain. Updated edition printed in Cycle 750 AU:_

**The Codex Of The Masses**

A Brief History Of The Masses

One of the few facts of our world's history that we are certain of is that the Masses have existed for millennia in a relatively unchanged state. There have been minor geographic changes over the course of several million years but nothing to a very large extent. Another fact that we are certain of is that the Seven Races are not the first advanced civilization to inhabit this place. Ruins of the previous inhabitants rest on every major landmass and much of the technology we take for granted today only exists thanks to what we have learned from these ruins and the artifacts enclosed within. It is entirely likely that they went through the same process; surviving and building off of the ruins of the past. Perhaps this is the only way civilization can form under the Skydome; borrowing from those who failed and doing better. In fact it is entirely possible that some of the Seven Races owe their existence to the Lost Empire.

Our races met 750 years ago, at the end of the Age of Separation, encountering each other on Union Island by sheer chance. Explorers from the human, kron, zoah, nrr'gll, voxai, mobian, and blodex lands approached the island in vessels of all shapes and sides. The zoah arrived first, followed a day after by the humans. As the two groups made contact and discussed their respective origins they were joined by the kron ship. The next day the mobians arrived. Two days later the voxai and blodex reached the island together. The nrr'gll showed last. There the sailors and soldiers of the races talked to each other and interacted, sending news back to their homelands of the fantastic discoveries made. All except the mobians, for they feared the response of their despotic rulers, the Four Houses who controlled the land of Northamer. The governments of the other races soon met and discussed this turn of events. Taking pity on the mobians and realizing that the Four Houses could pose a threat to the other races if allowed to continue ruling, the races united their strength and worked together to assemble the First United Fleet. The fleet converged on Northamer and soon the First Mass War began. The Four Houses fought tenaciously, but within a month the other races overwhelmed and dismantled them. Freed, the mobians set to work creating a new ruling government. Thus the Kingdom of Acorn was formed and the Age of Unity began.

Over the many years that followed, the Seven Races grew close and all hit a massive industrial boom. The world's greatest minds could at last work together to bring about a brighter tomorrow. Quite possibly the greatest achievements came in Cycle 565 AU when the first advanced robots were created. Though mindless and limited in their ability, these machines were the vital first step in the field of robotics. Over the next two hundred years more and more advancements would be made, culminating in robotics as we know them today; brilliant machines central to our society. As robots became commonplace throughout the Masses, the number of workplace injuries dwindled. The dangers inherent in many fields of work became nothing more than annoyances. A second industrial revolution took place. But the Age of Unity was soon to end.

In Cycle 735 AU one of the then-current princes of Acorn, Emerson Acorn, met a young human boy by the name of Paladin. The two became fast friends, but a tragic accident occurred. While fooling around with a gun that Paladin had found, Emerson was inadvertently shot and fatally wounded. The king of Acorn, devastated by his son's death and under the belief that it had been an intentional assassination, cut ties with the United Federation. A long string of events followed that increased tensions amongst the races. Some objected to the increasing role of robots, nrr'gll and zoah colonies bickered over property, paranoics in the Overland spread rumors that the voxai were planning an invasion, the Church of the Overlanders began preaching human superiority. Issues and bigotry that had been ignored or covered up suddenly bubbled to the surface. By the end of the cycle the races stood divided; humans, kron, and nrr'gll on one side with mobians, zoah, voxai, and blodex on the other. The final straw came when the reactionary General Kodos executed a human prisoner accused of espionage. Tensions exploded and within a week war was declared. Thus began three long years of bloody conflict and destruction as the Second United Fleet tore into itself across the Masses. The end came when the kron developed a powerful new weapon; the Devil Cores which, once placed within a machine or substance could manipulate it's surroundings to create a powerful and devastating form. The ever pragmatic zoah general, seeing the power of the Devil Cores, switched sides and had his forces devastate the militaries of their allies from within. The fearful voxai and blodex quickly surrendered, leaving the mobians alone to face the sudden betrayal and vicious new resolve of their foes. In weeks the last defenses fell and the mobians surrendered, having lost a good amount of their territory outside of Northamer. There was peace once more, but the previously powerful unions between the races had been shattered. Our current time, the Age of Reconstruction, began.


	2. The Seven Races

The Seven Races

_Humans_

One of the dominant races, humanity has been credited with many of the advancements that create such a high quality of life in the Masses. Humans are native to the continent of Eurish, the largest of the landmasses. Human territory is referred to as the Overland, a name that refers to the primary human religion; the Church of the Overlanders. The Overland is governed over by a democratically elected president, who serves for 3 years per term. The current president leading the Overland is President Isaac Watts. The Overland is one of the few governments in the Masses to hold it's own military seperate from the United Fleet. G.U.N. serves as a personal defense force for the Overland, though some conspiracists believe that it's true purpose is to undermine the other races. The Overland has settlements on almost every major landmass under the Skydome; even Northamer, where humans are often unwelcome, holds Station Square, one of the largest human cities in the Masses.

Since the Great War, humans have held a reputation as jingoists, warmongers, and bigots. Sadly, such beliefs are difficult to disprove when, even in this day and age, human supremacy groups still exist. Despite this, humans still hold good diplomatic ties with the Kron and the two races often work together in joint efforts.

_Kron_

A silicon-based race of rocklike beings native to the continent of Donunda, the Kron possess a culture of hard work and fortitude. Respected throughout the Masses as workers, engineers, and craftsmen, the Kron are the second biggest military power in the Masses, constantly tinkering and creating new weapons and devices. Though largely peaceful (indeed, the Kron have one of the strictest justice systems ever, treating any unjustified incitement of violence as a crime of the highest order) the Kron are extremely powerful in combat, hindered only by their slow speed. Kron are the longest lived of the Seven Races, living for over 200 years at maximum. This is balanced by the fact that Kron breed rarely, with couples usually only producing one to two children in a lifetime. Kron have no primary religion; the race is largely atheist in nature due to Kron culture demanding a focus on success through constant hard work. Kron leadership is a monarchy where a "Foreman" commands the continent's workforce and military. Foremen serve until death, retirement, or overthrow though the latter is extremely rare. The current leader is Foreman Krag.

_Zoah_

A race of metallic beings native to the Land Of A Million Lights in Efrika, the Zoah are the most powerful of the Seven Races in terms of military power. The Zoah have a strong militaristic culture that focuses on power, skill, and pragmatism. Political and corporate double-crossing are common and rarely frowned upon. The Zoah have a unique reproductive cycle in which two to three Zoah come fuse their "essence" to create a fertilized crystal that produces the essence of up to four new Zoah who are promptly given carefully constructed shells to inhabit. Zoah government is a military dictatorship where the general leads the nation. The current general is General Raxos. Zoah are often distrusted amongst the other races due to their betrayal of their allies in the Great War.

_Nrr'gll_

The Nrr'gll are a sluglike race that inhabit the continent of Soumerca. A highly caste-based race, the Nrr'gll are lead by their monarch who sends orders to the rest of her kind and authorizes breeding. The Nrr'gll propagate their kind through breeding outs where eggs are fertilized and given nutrition through decaying matter being added to nests. It is not uncommon for extremely old or dying Nrr'gll to add themselves to this matter in order to help the next generation thrive. The Nrr'gll are easily the most secluded of the Seven Races, preferring to keep to themselves and only having diplomatic relations with the other Races when necessary. Nrr'gll living outside of Soumerca are fairly rare compared to the other Races.

_Voxai_

The Voxai are a race resembling jellyfish who inhabit the continent of Yurashia. The Voxai have a culture that encourages extreme patience and peace between individuals, with a focus on meditation and contemplation. Voxai are unique in that they possess a latent mental link with all others of their kind. This is used by the ruling Overmind (three elected individuals who rule the Voxai) to subtly suggest actions and ideas in the government in order to keep things running smoothly. Stereotypes often claim that this telepathy and influencing of others extends to all races, but this is a myth. The Voxai have close diplomatic relationships with the Blodex, who's home landmass rests close to their own.

_Blodex_

The Blodex are an insect-like race who inhabit Skoal Island, the smallest of the home landmasses. The Blodex live in large colonies in which various Blodex are assigned different jobs to keep the colony functioning well. These colonies are ruled by Ruling Councils who decide on jobs and handle politics. Blodex reproduce by laying egg clutches of about 10 eggs, half of which are treated to hatch females and the other half of which are allowed to hatch males. Blodex religion worships Apyx, a warrior god said to have created the world and than left to create life elsewhere in the universe. The weakest of the Seven Races in terms of economy and military, the Blodex rely on their close allies the Voxai to keep up with the other Races.

_Mobians_

One of the most numerous of the Seven Races, Mobians are a massively varied race native to the continent of Northamer. Consisting of numerous different subspecies, many with biological differences, Mobians once held territory throughout the majority of the Masses thanks to their high level of adaptibility and the great political and economic success. After the Great War they lost a good majority of their territory and are now relegated to Northamer and the close areas around it. Unlike the other Races Mobians have no uniting government. While the Kingdom Of Acorn rules most of Northamer, there are various other mobian governments such as the Felidae and the Golden Hive Colony.


End file.
